


Moving In

by allxthexwords



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: F/M, Moving In Together, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allxthexwords/pseuds/allxthexwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that had lead up to, and at Panchaea, Faridah slowly moves into Adam's apartment as they both try to move on with their lives, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is another drabble for Mikki <3 from ages ago.

Moving in was never a big decision. There was no long heart to heart, discussion, or really any kind of talk about it at all. It just sort of happened.

After everything that happened leading up to, and at Panchaea, to say they were stressed was an understatement. The secrets, the lies, the betrayals; they had all taken their toll, and they were weary. She and Adam needed time to recoup. 

After he had kissed her in Hengsha, it was an unspoken agreement that trying a relationship was in their future together, should they both survive the madness they had been thrown into. Somehow, they had made it out of the chaos with their lives intact; though, while they lived, nothing would be the same with what they knew about what had truly happened.

They took some time off from Sarif Industries, a paid reprieve for all the hard work they had done for David and the world. They spent most of their time in each other’s company, whether it be Adam working on his clocks with Faridah working on model planes, relaxing on the couch and watching the television, or other extracurricular activities to remind themselves they were still alive, still in love.

One night Faridah brought a toothbrush over, and placed it in the bathroom next to Adam’s. Sometime later, clothes were being left at his apartment that Adam would wash and fold for her, placing them in the closet and dresser with his, the model ships she made displayed proudly in what was becoming their apartment. She bought groceries and walked them back over to Adam’s, cooked dinner for the both of them so they wouldn’t have to choose between a bowl of Crunchy Pirates or Augmentchoos.

Waking up to the smell of fresh coffee one morning, as Adam brought her a cup in bed, she realized that she hadn’t been back to her own apartment in days. Taking the steaming mug in her hands, she kissed Adam’s cheek to say thank you, before he crawled back into bed beside her. They drank their coffee in opposite hands, so they could lean against the headboard and hold each other; something that had become a regular morning tradition.

Later that day she showered, dressed and went out. Returning to Adam’s a few hours later, she got him to help her lug boxes of her things up to his apartment from her car. Being the gentleman that he was, he even helped her unpack into their home, a hint of a smile twisting up the corners of his lips.


End file.
